


WHAT NOW?

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Ellick Day 4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie awoke in a hospital room and after the tragic news, she needs to figure out what is next.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this is a series.

The woman blinked slowly, the room slowly coming into focus. A bland hospital room. Her eyes shifted to the bag that provided liquids and medicine. Green eyes blinked again, and the man in the chair wasn’t the one she was expecting. Ellie Bishop started to panic, where was her partner. She had a cannula in her nose, she coughed, and the man lifted his head. 

“Bishop, how do you feel,” Gibbs asked her. 

“Sore,” Ellie responded, testing her voice. Just breathing that word brought back the pain and memory of what happened. She was jogging in the early morning with her partner, and they had got run over by a car. 

“Gibbs, where is Nick?” Ellie asked scratchily. Gibb’s blue eyes connected with her, and she knew. Her heart sank, and a coldness descended. Tears sprung to her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Bishop.” Gibbs said quietly, “The doctors did everything they could. But Agent Torres didn’t make it. There was shrapnel in his spine. It caused his heart to stop.”

Ellie felt tears running down her face. “Where is his stuff? Can I have his effects?”

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room to get the things. Ellie’s mom stepped into the room and looked at her daughter. 

“Eleanor, honey. Everything will be okay” Barbara said. 

Ellie looked at her mom and finally asked, “The baby?” 

“It is fine. Your baby is fine” Barbara reassured. 

Ellie looked out the window and moved her arm to protect the unborn baby. “Of course, it is. It is Torres.” 

Barbara grabbed her daughter’s hand and watched as the strong woman crumpled in gut-wrenching sobs. Gibbs returned and handed the bag of effects to Barbara. Barbara dumped out the things. Torres wallet, badge, and id fell out, but at the bottom, envelopes were a wedding band with a chain.

Ellie grabbed the chain and holding the ring in her palm as if it was was life and death. 

Gibbs watched and quietly asked Barbara, “How long were they married.” 

“January 1. They got married on a whim and were waiting to tell everyone. Nick loved her, and Ellie would move heaven and earth for him. They knew your thoughts on co-workers dating, and with their jobs, thought it better to keep it quiet.” Barbara felt tears spring to her eyes.

Ellie finally looks back at her mother, Barbara noted the haunted look in her daughter usually bright green eyes. 

“Mama?” Ellie asked, using her childhood nickname for her mother.

Barbara wiped away the tears and sat next to Ellie and clasped her hands around Ellie’s right hand. “Yeah sugar bean” Using an old nickname for Ellie.

“What do I do now. What happens now? Nick was my rock, and now I feel like I can’t breathe. How do I walk out of here and face tomorrow,” Ellie sobbed; Barbara wrapped her daughter in a hug that sheltered her from the world, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“You take a breath even when it hurts. You ask for help. You keep going and raise this baby. You keep going because Nick pushed you out of the way of that car so you could live. You will laugh with tears and cry through laughter. “Barbara encouraged. 

Later in the evening, once everyone was gone, Ellie looked at Nick’s wallet. Turning the rough leather in her hand, it still smelled of his cologne. 

Ellie opened the wallet and noticed there were only big bills in there. Her husband never had small bills. In amidst the cash was three other documents. One was the grainy picture of their baby. They were only 2 months along. Nick was so excited. There was another picture. It was of them at their makeshift wedding. Ellie in her beautiful white sundress, and Nick in his linen shirt and dark jeans. Nick was staring at her, and She was laughing. It was a beautiful day. Finally, there was a note with Ellie’s name on it.

Ellie, 

If you found this, something happened. I’m sorry. I probably died protecting you. There have 5 days that are my favorite. When I joined Gibb’s team, and I met you. Our first kiss that crazy case where we were Charlie and Luis. When we finally said I love you and then when we got married. And then when we found out, we are expecting. Babe, I’m sorry I won’t be able to be there and help you. But you are amazing and you can do this. Know that it is my biggest regret for not being there. I love you. I love our baby even though they are the only size of jelly beans. Elle live your life. Drive a Maserati. Please name the child Camden after the town we got married. I’ll see you later, Charlie.

Love always Nick


	2. Loving Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst day is saying goodbye to someone you love. However, the sun rises.

The Worst Day

Ellie Torres (Bishop) stood at a full-length mirror and tugged at her black suit. Her baby bump was protruding, and her clothes didn’t fit correctly. It had been 3 months since her husband and partner in life died. 

Today was Nick’s funeral. Ellie looked drab in her dark clothes and the dark circles around her eye. The concealer didn’t hide the dark circles of not sleeping. 

Ellie took another deep breath. A soft knock sounded on her door. Ellie swiftly braided her hair into a french braid and called, “It’s open.” She looked up and saw Gibbs standing in the portal.

Ellie bit her dry lips.

“How are you holding up, Bishop?” Gibbs asked softly, walking and observing the woman who he considered a daughter. 

“I’m okay, Gibbs. After the funeral, I’m going to travel down to Miami and bury him with his mother. My mom recommended coming home for a few months so that I can be home when the baby is born. I also don’t know what I am going to do once Camden is here,” Ellie said as she finished up her braid.

“I had a few things to talk to you about, and I wanted to give you this. Nick gave it to me months ago. I sure he wanted you to have it. Gibbs handed Ellie, Nick’s worn baseball. Ellie turned the warm leather in her hand. “Ellie, you are a great agent. I want you to think about coming to live with me. And then, you stay on at NCIS as our Analyst and Sketch Artist and working with Jack and Kasie to help us solve the cases. Fewer hours and no fieldwork. Tony and Ziva are coming back to work. For at least a year. You and Camden are always welcome with me.” 

Ellie felt tears filled her eyes for the first time in two weeks were not out of sadness. These tears were of relief because Her mother, father, and brothers all had extreme opinions about what she should do. Ellie still loved her job and did not want to move away from that. However, after she and Nick got married, they bought a larger apartment that was way outside her budget. Ellie would need to move, and since it was only 3 months, Her landlord wasn’t understanding. 

For the first time in 3 months, Ellie took a small breath and felt as if her lungs filled. Gibbs offering her a place to stay was the lifeline she needed.

Gibbs leads Ellie to the gravesite. Ziva stood holding her hand as the 21 gun salute, each gunshot shot through her heart. Ziva wrapped her arm around the blonde’s frame to help her stand. They folded the flag, and Ellie fought back the tears. 

2 days later, Ellie stood in a small cemetery outside of Miami. Nick was burried by his mother. Rosa Torres. Ellie looked at the name etched in black marble. 

“Nick, I loved you like the sun. That bright light brought warmth, healing, and health back to my world. However, I know that life needs to go on. I love you, Nick. I hope you can rest now. Rosa keep him safe. I love you, Nick. You are my sun that keeps rising. God be with you, Nick. Rest in Peace.” Ellie etched her finger over his name and stood. “Nick, our baby, will know you.” 

Ellie walked away, feeling like she was leaving her whole world burried in the grave. Ellie took one last look and knew she would be making this trip again. 

Ellie looked at the ocean and the Sunsetting. Ellie hugged her stomach and breathing. “Good-Bye Nick”


	3. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues as Ellie is the single mom.

Life goes On

Ellie Torres(Formerly Bishop) glanced at the calendar and realized her anniversary was approaching quickly. She would have been married for a Year. Camdyn Nicola Torres was born September 30, screaming and surprising her mother two weeks early. 

Now the 5-month-old had her father’s dark eyes and dark hair, but her mother’s complexion smiled at only a few people. Her grandparents and uncles. But her second favorite person beside her mother was Gibbs. Gibbs was a Godsend for the single mother. Ellie and Camdyn practically had taken over the Gibbs residence. 

Ellie glanced at the baby monitor. Camdyn was still sleeping. It was an Anniversary miracle. Ellie made some coffee and clasped her late husband’s wedding band she wore around her neck on a gold chain. Ellie closed her eyes and whispered to the quiet kitchen, “Oh Nick, I miss you.” Ellie took a sip of her coffee, just a Camdyn awoke. Ellie sighed and moved to her daughter’s room. Gibbs had a spacious 4 bedroom house; when they moved in, Ellie insisted on just one room; however, when Camdyn was born, Kasie, Ziva, and Jack set up the nursery as a surprise.

Camdyn’s nursery was a soft grey with butterflies on the wall. Ellie had painted a mural, and the pops of jewel tones made the room comfy, in the middle of the room, was a beautiful rocking chair that Gibbs had made. Ellie glanced at the crib and saw Camdyn awake. 

“Hi, Baby girl. Let’s get you and fed before Gibbs gets up.” Ellie said as she reached in to get the baby. Camdyn smiled at her mother and snuggled into her mother. Ellie breathed in Camdyn’s scent and again felt the familiar ache of missing Nick. 

“Look how big you are, Baby girl,” Ellie said to Camdyn as she got the baby changed into a clean diaper and her outfit for the day. “Your daddy would be so proud, and he would love your smile.” Ellie finished up, and they took Camdyn downstairs to the kitchen, placed her in her high chair. 

“Do you want some sweet potatoes this morning mixed with your cereal.” Ellie said as she got the ingredients for Camdyn’s breakfast. 

She made the infant cereal and mixed in some sweet potatoes. Camdyn loved her food. Ellie sat down and started on feeding Camdyn. 

“Good Morning Torres and Camdyn,” Gibbs said as he made his way from the basement. Gibbs smiled at the five-month-old, who was trying to eat her cereal. Camdyn had her mouth open as well as the mother placed another spoon in her mouth. Camdyn smiled a gummy messy smile at her surrogate grandfather Gibbs.

“January 1,” Gibbs commented as he drank his coffee. 

Ellie glanced at Gibbs and asked, “How does it not hurt? Every anniversary and birthday?”

Gibbs sat at the table and paused, watching Camdyn reach for her spoon. 

“It doesn’t Ellie, every anniversary and birthday. It hurts. The pain never goes away. However, you get through. Take those moments of reflection. However, in your case, hug your daughter. Find something that will be here for Camdyn to remember her father. JImmy might be able to help with that.” Gibbs said. 

Ellie continued to feed Camdyn and sent a text off to Jimmy.

Camdyn soon went down for a nap. Ellie was thankful Camdyn was a good sleeper. Jimmy knocked on the door a little while later.

“Hi Jimmy, thank you for coming by. I wanted to ask you if I could put a commemorative bench at Inclusion Town. I know Nick loved that park, and he even talked about taking Camdyn to this park rather than other parks in town.” Ellie, after giving Jimmy a hug and grabbing the baby monitor. They sat at Gibb’s table. And Ellie got some Jimmy some coffee. 

“I was thinking about this too. It’s almost been a year since Nick died. We could buy a bench, or we could see if Gibbs could make it. I know the board of Inclusion Town would be happy to have a special bench for Nick.” Jimmy sipped his coffee as Ellie ran up the stairs to get Camdyn, who had awoken. 

Ellie kissed her daughter’s dark head. The 5-month-old was her saving grace. 

When Camdyn saw Jimmy, she reached him. Camdyn knew Jimmy and loved to play with his glasses. Ellie sat and watched Jimmy play with Camdyn. Ellie felt the prick of tears again. 

“She looks so much like Nick,” Jimmy commented “Her eyes and her smile. 

“Nick would love her that for sure. He would be wrapped around her finger” Ellie said quietly.

“Did Nick ever tell you he donated 5000 dollars to inclusion town. Later he was asked to be on the board” Jimmy said as Camdyn decided that she wanted her mother. “He often talked about how he hoped he could take his children there. He was sure that this playground would create more compassion in the world.” Jimmy sipped his coffee.

Ellie wiped her tears away and felt warmth in her heart that scared away the pain of loss.

“Jimmy let me know what I need to do to make this happen,” Ellie said as Jimmy got up and hugged his friend. Jimmy promises to get back to her later that day. Ellie and Camdyn then drove over to Inclusion Town.

As Ellie pushed Camdyn on a swing, she observed the different children play around the park. Of Course, Nick would love this park. It gave children a chance to be children. This park was all about equality, and Nick strived to make the world more equal. 

Ellie smiled a real smile for the first time in months. Camdyn laughed on the swing, and suddenly Ellie felt like she was being watched. Ellie shifted her eyes around the park. A woman watched her and smiled at her. She walked over and smiled warmly.

“Hello, You are Ellie Bishop?” The woman asked and stuck out her hand. 

“Yes, Well, Ellie Torres, Now,” Ellie responded, “Nick Torres’s wife.”

“I’m Heather DeWald. Founder of Inclusion Town. I heard about your husband and I am sorry for your loss. But I’m thrilled that you are here with Camdyn. Nick came to one board meeting after you got married and when you were just expecting. He told us that he would name his child Camden because it was the name of the place where you got married. He was so excited to be a dad” Heather commented. “I hope you come again.” Heather left, and Ellie smiled and continued pushing Camdyn.

After a while, the feeling of being watched returned, and Ellie scanned the park. Ellie convinced herself she was being silly and gathered up Camdyn as they went home.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Based on the Taylor Swift's Song. Based prompt on Song with a color in the title. #EllickSongChallenge. Ellie reflects on her time with Nick

Red

Ellie Torres woke in the middle of the night to Camdyn’s cries. Her six-month-old wasn’t on a regular sleeping schedule. Ellie grabbed turned on the light and soothed her baby. A moment flashed through her mind as she fed her baby girl her bottle.

_Loving him is like_   
_Driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_   
_Faster than the wind_   
_Passionate as sin_   
_Ending so suddenly_   
_Loving him is like_   
_Trying to change your mind once you’re already flying through the free fall_   
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright_   
_Just before they lose it all._

Ellie was nervous, but she followed Gibb’s lead. She knew Nick Torres was rogue but was he dangerous? Did he want to be found? Ellie’s heart slammed in her chest. Gibbs and Ellie rounded a corner, watching a man get into a fight, taking out three guys. Gibbs fired his weapon first, and Ellie fired quickly in succession. What she saw when lowered her gun was a Guarded man—a man who was a puzzle. And Ellie being a fan of the mystery, seem to be drawn in.

Falling in love with Nick was fast like free-falling, but then it ended before it could even be ignited.

That 2 months where Nick, Clay, and Ellie were managing the team, Gibbs and McGee were missing in Paraguay. Nick became her rock. He stood by her when she made decisions as to the lead. Nick checked in when she was having a meltdown.

They stumbled through hypnosis, murder accusations, murders, Ziva coming back, and finally, the double date from doom. As Nick drove Ellie to the crime scene, Ellie looked over at him and just knew she loved this man. Ellie loved him for all his faults and all his successes. Nick was scared, and so was she. But Ellie glanced at the stars and street lights passing by.

“Nick? What if we went on a date?” Ellie asked quietly and Nick did a double-take at his partner and swallowed nervously.

“Like a date date?” Nick asked quietly.

“Yeah, I know I am homely, but why am I never considered as a potential mate?” Ellie didn’t sugar coat it.

“Because you deserve the whole nine yards. Marriage, babies, a house with a dog.” Nick said, and “I’m not there yet. This is the first stable place I’ve lived in 8 years.”

“What if I just want companionship, someone to say good morning. Someone to hold me when I am sad.” Ellie said to the stars.

“B, I am not sure I can even promise that. Just wait for me. Okay?” Nick said as he pulled into the crime scene.  
“I’ll always wait for you1” Ellie reassured.

The subject was dropped until a few weeks later when a deadly lady assassin cornered Ellie. They had been fighting. The woman had Ellie in a chokehold, Nick turned the corner and shouted, “NCIS Freeze!!!”

Ellie dropped to the ground and struck her foot out, which connected with the lady’s shin and brought her down with a satisfying smack. Ellie immediately jumped on her back and cuffed her. She glanced up at Nick and flashed him a bright smile. They put the assassin in the car, and Nick pulled Ellie into an embrace.

“Nick you know I am okay?” Ellie gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

“Babe, I realized we take to many risks. I am willing to be your companion or boyfriend, or whatever. I love You, Ellie Bishop.” Nick kissed her head.

Ellie buried her self in Nick’s embrace and smiled “I love you too”

From that moment, their relationship careened into picnics at the park, rides on the motorcycle, star gazing, Helping Gibbs paint his boat, babysitting coworkers kids. It was laughter and arguments and fears; it was messy and fun. It was the best relationship Ellie and Nick had ever been in.

And 3 months later in the snowy field under the stars in Oklahoma. Nick proposed with his mother’s wedding ring, and Ellie was speechless, and tears fell from her eyes. Ellie and Nick got married 7 days later at Camden county white church that Ellie grew up attending with her grandmother. At Noon the church bells rang as Ellie and Nick ran out hand tightly together, and laughter came out as whisps of smoke in the cold weather.

_Losing him was blue like I’d never known._   
_Missing him was dark grey, all alone._   
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met._   
_But loving him was red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_(Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Loving him was red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_(Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_

Sitting on a beach watching the waves crash and Ellie for the first time in her life, she felt cherished. She glanced at her husband, who was surfing the beautiful Hawaiian Ocean, and once again, Ellie was amazed by him. He came back to shore with a smile that seemed like a smirk.

“Hey Elle? You want to learn?” He called from the water’s edge.

“I think the water will swallow me whole” Ellie called back with an easy-going laugh. Nick dropped his surfboard and ran over and scooped her up. She was wearing a swimsuit and screamed as Nick scooped her up in a fireman hold over his shoulder. Ellie complained of being wet, and getting sunburned, and her cries went unheard by her husband. Nick changed her to a bridal style and then dived under a huge wave. Ellie gasped from the cold water and breathed a deep breath. The waved pushed them down, and for a minute, Ellie panicked. Until Nick’s strong hands pulled her to surface. Ellie breathed as Nick, and she frolicked in the waves. Suddenly she felt like a teenager as she glanced at him. She laughed and kissed him. Their honeymoon was off to a great start.

_Touching him was like_   
_Realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_   
_Memorizing him was as_   
_Easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_   
_Fighting with him was like_   
_Trying to solve a crossword and realizing there’s no right answer_   
_Regretting him was like_   
_Wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

A small cry broke through Ellie’s remembering. She walked over to Camdyn’s crib and comforted her baby girl. She sat in the moonlight room, feeding her daughters. Ellie hummed a soft lullaby. The missing Nick tears came again. Especially when she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.

It was 3 weeks since Ellie and Nick came home from Oklahoma and Hawaii. They were married and back at work. They shared secret smiles and the looks that came from reading each other's thoughts. They decided that not to tell everyone. Ellie had been feeling off all week, and when Gibbs walked in with his 3rd cup of coffee made her stomach turn.

A text floated through, and Ellie gasped. The turned and looked at the blonde, all with a similarly raised eyebrow. Ellie excused herself and ran toward the elevator. She shot off a text to Ziva and continued to the bench. It was only five minutes until Nick found her outside sitting in the sun.

“B? What’s wrong” Nick said as he grabbed her hand.

“I’m Pregnant” Ellie said out loud, and panic crowded in.

Nick smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Nick people can see!” Ellie whispered.

Nick laughed again and pulled away “Babe let them see. This is the happiest day of my life. We are going to be a family.”

Ellie breathed again glanced at her husband, “You are going to be an awesome father. “

Nick kissed her again and said, “I have the perfect name for this little one. Camden, After that church we got married at”

Ellie laughed again. “Okay Romeo, we will talk about that name. We have to find a girl’s name as well. And we have to probably move to a new apartment. Nick, I love you”

“Mi Estrella, I love you too” Nick squeezed her hand 3 time as well.

_Losing him was blue like I’d never known_   
_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_   
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_   
_But loving him was red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Oh, red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Burning red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_(Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Remembering him comes in flashbacks_   
_And echoes_   
_Tell myself it’s time now._   
_Gotta let go_   
_But moving on from him is impossible._   
_When I still see it all in my head_   
_In burning red_   
_Burning it was red_

Now sitting in the dark, Camdyn being asleep, Ellie just wished she could hear Nick’s voice. See him laugh. See him be a father. Hear him sing to their daughter. She missed him at work. Ellie felt tears slip down her face. Ellie put Camdyn back in her crib and got her robe over her pajamas. She wandered downstairs. It was 430, and Ellie needed to be at work at 930. She got out of her computer and bought a ticket for Christmas for Miami. She bought a ticket for Camdyn’s birthday for Oklahoma for her and Gibbs for him to join them. The sun seemed to start to come up, and the dark mood disappeared. And she reflected on her love of Nick, it was dangerous, daring and unusual and painful. But she wouldn’t regret a single moment of it.

_Oh, losing him was blue like I’d never known_   
_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_   
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_   
_‘Cause loving him was red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Yeah, yeah, red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Oh, burning red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_(Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_And that’s why he’s spinning ‘round in my head (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Comes back to me, burning red (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_Yeah, yeah (re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed)_   
_His love was like_   
_Driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_


	5. Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes on a trip, and the entire trip feels like she was being watched.

In Late September, Ellie Torres, with her daughter Camdyn, flew to Miami for a week. Camdyn’s first birthday was the end of September, and Ellie wanted to explore her late husband’s home town. Lucia and Amanda also flew down to show Ellie their old haunts. 

On the first day of their trip, Ellie stopped at the cemetery by herself. She placed Camdyn down on the ground and then stood by Nick’s grave. The beautifully carved dark stone, with the epitaph Love with such love and with such sorrow mourned.

Ellie sat on the ground next to Camdyn, and watched as her daughter pulled at the grass with tiny fists.

“Hi Nick, I am sorry I haven’t been able to come before this. We’ve been busy. Truthfully, Its hard to come back and see you here. In the back of my mind, it easiest to think you are off saving the world. I wish you were here with us. Camdyn’s birthday is a few days, and I wish that you could be here to dance with her, smirking at me across from your desk. I just miss you, Nick.” Ellie said as she traced his name. The ever-present tears slipped down from her eyes.

Suddenly a chill descended through Ellie’s spine, and Ellie swiveled her eyes around the cemetery. Nothing looked amiss; however, the feeling that she hadn’t felt in months returned. She was being watched. Ellie’s heart sped up, and Ellie scooped up Camdyn to move toward her car. Once situated safely in the car, and Camdyn in her car seat. Ellie scanned the cemetery. There were two other cars. Nothing was distinct about these cars; however, as Ellie drove away, both vehicles left after she drove off. 

Later that day, Ellie was sitting on a beach watch as Amanda helped Camdyn walk around. Camdyn had taken her first steps days before their trip. Lucia sat reading her book, and Ellie stared at the beach.

“Did Nick Like the beach?” Ellie asked her Sister-in-Law. Since Nick’s death, Lucia and Ellie had gotten closer. Both widows both had daughters, and both lost their husbands to a car accident. Lucia offered some insight and just a connection that no one else offered to Ellie. 

“Nope. He hated it.” Lucia commented as she put her book away. 

“I hope Camdyn loves it. I love it,” Ellie commented. “Do you think Nick and I should have gotten married?” 

Lucia watched Amanda play in the sand with the 1-year-old. 

“I used to asked the same question after George died. But as much I wish, Amanda could have her father. I wouldn’t change the journey. And every day, Amanda does something that George would have done. And I smile because I know he is with us still,” Lucia commented.

“I hope Camdyn has something of Nick. Not just me.” Ellie said. 

Amanda called over to Camdyn; however, the one-year-old shook her head. She put a cute stubborn expression on her face and stomped her little foot and ran away from her older cousin. Ellie laughed at her daughter’s antics, and Lucia joined.

“That look she made was all Nick” Lucia commented as Camdyn wandered back over to her mother and climbed into her lap under the umbrella. 

Ellie felt the feeling again of being watched. 

“Lucia, I have that feeling again. I feel like I am being watched.” Ellie said in a sing-song voice as to not scare her daughter.

“Ellie you are 1000 miles away from home. Nobody is following you. Nobody knows you are here except Gibbs. Its just butterflies for Cam’s birthday.” Lucia assured.

Ellie nodded; however, her sister-in-law’s words bring stillness to her fast-beating heart. Later after Camdyn was asleep. Ellie called Gibbs.

After a few minutes of heartfelt conversation, Ellie finally told about feeling like she was being watched. 

_ “Ellie you are a good Agent; follow your instincts. Do you need me to fly down and be with you?” Gibbs asked. _

“No, Gibbs, Between Lucia and Me, we can keep Camdyn safe. If something escalates, I’ll let you know. We will see you in a few days” Ellie assured.

The following day Ellie, Lucia, Amanda, and Camdyn explored Zoo Miami. Ellie felt like she was being watched but pushed that feeling out of her mind. Camdyn laughed at the Elephants and monkeys, watched the tigers with aw. Camdyn enjoyed chasing Amanda through the playground. The crocodilians scared Camdyn and suddenly ran back to her mother. 

At one point after lunch, Ellie and Camdyn used the restroom. However, after a while, Lucia got nervous. It had been 20 minutes since Ellie and Camdyn returned. 

“Mandy let’s circle around and see if we can find them.” Lucia mentioned to her 19-year-old

“They probably stopped to look at the red pandas” Amanda comforted. She ran ahead near the red panda enclosure. After 30 minutes of searching for Ellie and Camdyn and calling her phone, Amanda found Ellie’s diaper bag on a bench. 

Lucia’s heart dropped, and she immediately pulled over a security guard. 

30 minutes ago

Ellie carried Camdyn from the bathroom and headed over to the bench to get situated. 

“Eleanor Bishop. I need you to come with me as quietly as possible. Make sure you are quiet” A Man with glasses and a tattoo on his neck said quietly, standing much to close. 

Ellie could have fought back, but she had Camdyn. And she couldn’t risk Camdyn’s life. 

Ellie asked the man, “Who are you?” as she followed him, and the man roughly grabbed her elbow.

“I’m Kai Chen’s son, and we are working with David Silva. We are looking for Nick Torres.” 

Ellie stopped in the middle of the pathway, “Nick’s dead. Over a year.” 

The man pulled out a gun and nestled it in her small of her back. 

“Foolish Woman. Did you think that someone Nick Torres can be killed by a car crash?” Chen asked. 

“He’s not harry potter. Nick was just an NCIS.” Ellie commented, “Be careful. I could still scream kidnap” 

Chen got close. “You do that and your baby girl. Will not live till tomorrow” 

“So you are telling me that Nick has been alive this whole time?” Ellie asked with skepticism in her voice as she headed to the parking lot. Holding on to Camdyn tightly. Keeping her eyes on the van that pulled into the drop off zone for people who couldn’t walk across the parking lot.

Ellie was pushed into the back seat, and a black canvas put over her head. Camdyn started screaming, and Ellie held securely on her lap. They drove for what seemed hours. A halfway through, Camdyn fell asleep with her head pillowed on her mother’s chest.

When they finally stopped, they removed the black covering, and the sun blinded her. Ellie glanced at where they were. A non-descript airport. 

Where ever they were taking her. She would be in trouble. However, she needed to follow every direction to keep Camdyn alive.

“Mrs. Torres. We are going to take a little trip.” David Silva opened the door, “You met my associate Hugo Chen. As long as you follow all our instructions. No harm will come to you and your beautiful daughter. Come this way to the plane, please.”

Ellie felt her heart speed up. But she moved into plan sat at the back of the plane. She schooled her features and breathed. Rocked Camdyn to sleep and hoped Gibbs can find her.


	6. Dangerous Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has been taken and now the team has to scramble to get her back safely.

Dangerous Secrets

Nick Torres watched his family get carted into a van. Ellie held tight to Camdyn and schooled her features. Kai Chen's Son held a gun in the small of her back. Nick's blood boiled and took all his restraint from jumping out and saving his wife and daughter from the dangerous man. But the timing wasn't right. However, it doesn't stop him from making an equally important phone call.

_ Director, I need to be pulled from the field. I also need you and Gibbs to meet me in Miami. No Sir, this is not negotiable. _

Nick stood in the cemetery with dark glasses staring at his headstone.

"Oh, Ellie, I wish you didn't spend so much on a headstone," Nick said to himself, he looked at his watch, he then scanned the area, got back on his motorcycle, and drove to the meeting spot. 

The meeting spot was a dark bar located in a shady part of downtown. Nick ordered a club soda and pulled his nondescript baseball hat lower. Gibbs and Vance wandered in laughing, acting as if they were two drunk friends. 

"Ahh, Look Joe, its Javier?" Vance shouted, if Gibbs was surprised that he was alive he schooled his features. 

"Good Ol' Javi. What are you doing down here,", Gibbs mentioned, "I thought you were in Texas."

"Yes, well, I thought I would come down here to get some Sun," Nick responded as Javier. "Uncle Ted, come and have a drink with me." He waved to the open seats on the bar.

Nick noticed a woman who slipped in with dark hair and a big hat sun hat. Gibbs brought back up.

Vance drunkenly gave Nick a hug and put an earbud in his ear. 

"How is Aunt Ellie?" Nick still playing Javier. 

"She's doing fine visiting her sister. She brought her dog Camdyn." Vance mentioned before taking a drink of water. 

"I think she is having an affair. I just saw her leaving with a man named Hugo Chen", Nick commented quietly. 

"Javier, you know that your work in California is important, right? Vance asked seriously. 

"Yes, Sir. But Not more important than Ellie. Not important than Camdyn. You sent me away from my family because Hetty needed a car bomb maker in California. And because there were rumors that David Silva was plotting revenge against me for the crimes against his family. You told me that Ellie was safe and that everyone would be fine. You made her bury me. And kept that I was alive from her for months. Thankfully Gibbs let her move in with him. I have a friend who has been keeping tabs on Ellie. I need to come back, and I need to rescue my family." Nick turned and looked at Vance in the eye.

"Your friend had Ellie spooked for months. She thought she was going paranoid." Gibbs mentioned.

"If someone was following Ellie, it wasn't my friend. He knew not to interfere or get close." Nick Growled. 

"So Javier, how are you planning on rescuing Ellie and Camdyn?" Vance asked, "This is a delicate operation."

Ziva moved close to Gibbs and sat next to him. Nick did the heads up what's up movement. 

"Well, first thing first. I need to get Camdyn out of there. She needs to be safe." Nick said, "Ellie, would agree with this stance." glancing around the bar. Two more men entered and sat at the back. Nick watched them. 

"I can infiltrate and rescue Cam." Ziva piped up quietly as if she was an afternoon drunk. 

Vance glanced and Nick and asked the question, "Javier, are you willing to lose your job for this operation." 

Nick responded without hesitating, "Ellie and Camdyn are not negotiable. My job is. I need my family back." 

"Nick, I can infiltrate and get Camdyn out safely. You have my word." Ziva said again.

"Ted, we need to move somewhere else. It's getting crowded in here." Gibbs murmured. Nick glanced around notice now there were 10 guys all looking at the small group with suspicious-looking characters. 

"Javier comes I have a vacation house close by. Come and have dinner with us tonight." Vance comments as they headed to the door. 

The group scatted, and Vance gave Nick the address to the safe house that was near bye. When he got there, McGee answered the door and gave him a long brotherly hug. 

Nick walked around the corner and saw that McGee had set up a command center. Computers and earbuds were spread out. Ziva was sharpening weapons, and Gibbs and Vance were nowhere to be seen. However, a tall man came around the corner leading Lucia and Amanda. 

Amanda and Lucia hugged him and cried when they saw him. Mumbling that their prayers were answered that he wasn't dead. Nick hoped he would get the same response from Ellie when she saw him. They moved on to another part of the house. 

"Agent Torres," the tall man stuck out his hand, "Tony DiNozzo. I am enterally grateful to Ellie for Bringing Ziva home to me. I am here for whatever you need." 

"Thanks, man," Nick acknowledged, and he moved over to see what McGee was working on. 

"Okay, we have the go-ahead to infiltrate their headquarters when we find out where they are." Vance came back in with Gibbs close on his heels. 

"Well, Boss, I'm having a hard time locating the van. It seems to have fallen off the face of the earth." McGee said.

"I know David, he would have ditched the taken plane. "Nick said, "check any private airports." 

"If he has a Plane, where are they going?" Tony asked.

"Puerto Rico. He had a house in Puerto Rico." Nick said. 

"Torres, you have point on this takedown. We are here to listen to your lead", Vance said. 

Nick glanced around the room, these people some he knew well and others who he didn't but was there because of Ellie. 

"Okay everyone, Let's get my family back," Nick said as a plan was put into motion. 


	7. Getting Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving is just the way to get through.

Getting Through

It was the middle of the night when the plane landed. Camdyn was asleep in Ellie’s arms, Which were sore from holding her tightly. Camdyn was considered a small child; however, today, Ellie was exhausted, but sleep was far off. She stayed vigilant as Hugo Chen and David Silva slept on the flight to where they were going.

When they landed and shoved Ellie into a nondescript van, Ellie was thankful that Camdyn stayed asleep. 

They arrived at a vast Spanish house. Ellie stared at the home and shifted the sleeping child. Her arms ached. As they walked up, a woman came out with a headdress. Her brown eyes were soft. Ellie knew who she was before being introduced. 

“Madam, may I hold the babe,” Ziva asked quietly in Spanish accent as to not wake Camdyn up. Ellie breathed a sigh of relief Gibbs was planning a rescue. However, Ellie did not let Chen or Silva know that she knew Ziva. Ziva took Camdyn gently.

“Excuse me, who are you?” Silva turned a looked at Ziva. 

“Maria, sir, I was hired by Mr. Chen’s company as a Nanny,” Ziva responded, keeping her eyes down.

“You are attractive. Find my bedroom later today.” David walked away and winked at Ziva.

A henchman grabbed Ellie’s arm and pulled her. As Ziva followed dutifully carrying Camdyn. Once inside, they handcuffed Ellie to a chair. Ziva moved to another room with Camdyn; she rocked the one-year-old until Ellie’s screamed woke up her daughter. Camdyn starts crying. Out of all Ellie co-workers, Camdyn knew Ziva the least. Not because Ziva didn’t care but because the two moms were busy. 

“Shh baby girl, you are okay. Mama’s okay,” Ziva whispered to the small girl. 

Camdyn cried for hours and hours as Ellie’s screams filled the house. Until it was the wee hours in the morning, and Chen burst through the door with anger in his eyes. 

“Bring the child to her mother,” Chen demanded. And Ziva followed Chen back to where they were holding Ellie. 

Ellie’s face battered, and her leg had a burn on from a flame torched screwdriver. They uncuffed her and Ellie sat with her head down on her chair. Camdyn made a noise to reach for her mother, and Ellie’s head sprung up. She reached out her arms and took Camdyn in her arms and bit back the tears. Ellie inhaled her daughter’s scent and felt a calm come over her. 

Another maid brought some food for Ellie and Camdyn. And the men traveled upstairs to sleep. Camdyn joyfully grabbed at the diced chicken and ate happily, unaware of what was going on.

“What’s the plan,” Ellie asked quietly without looking at Ziva.

“I’m here to make sure Camdyn gets out safely. But that won’t be until a couple of days. When they are sleeping, I will take Camdyn and get her to safety. Then a few days later, we will get you out. We are going to make it look like a Kidnapping. So Be prepared.”

Ellie kissed her daughter’s soft downy head and took semblance that she would be saved. 

“Are you alright?” Ziva asked quietly.

“I am fine as long as Camdyn is safe. The burned my leg with a screwdriver. And hit me.” Ellie said. 

It was a few hours of peace, Camdyn played happily in her mother’s lap, and Ziva watched. Chen came stumbling down the stairs and demanded that the baby taken away from her, Ziva carried the baby from the room as the tortured started again. Ziva held an inconsolable Camdyn and texted HQ, a simple text.

_ We need to get Camdyn and Ellie out sooner rather than later.  _

The response brought peace to ZIva’s heart:  _ Push up the time-line. Get them out tonight. _

Ziva waited until Nightfall, and like the ninja, she is crept out of the building with Camdyn. Ziva made it quietly to the exfil spot, and Tony drove over and pick them up. 

In the morning, when Chen and Silva stumbled down the stairs and headed to check on Camdyn. They then scrambled their men claiming that the baby was taken.

Ellie sobbed big fat tears. Chen and Silva understood it as fear for her daughter. Ellie sobbed relief. Her sobs echoed through the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cries echoed through the house.

Gibbs came in through the hallway, to Camdyn Screaming, Ziva yelling and Nick Yelling. McGee seemed to be hiding in the room watching the house; Vance was nowhere to be seen. 

“You do not get to soothe her. She doesn’t know you.” Ziva moved away from Nick, who was reaching for Camdyn. 

“It wasn’t my choice. Ziva gives me my daughter.” Nick challenged. 

“Hey” Gibbs’s voice broke in, and Camdyn saw her grandfather and reached for Him. Gibbs took the one-year-old. “Ziva, you don’t get to make decisions for Nick. Let’s not lose track of getting Ellie back.”

Both adults looked sheepishly at each other. Gibbs brought Camdyn out and found some yogurt. Finally, Camdyn seemed to calm being around her grandfather, and being taken from her mother and with adults that she didn’t know caused the inconsolable screams. Now Camdyn smiled at her grandfather and opened her mouth to be fed yogurt.

Nick wandered in and watched his daughter get fed and wholly enthralled with Gibbs.

“I have been keeping tabs on since Camdyn was born.” Nick said quietly, “However in all the moments of me being here, I never felt afraid of her. But I was now trying to get her to calm down and not cry. I could do nothing. Ziva stepped in, hoping that she would stop. But as her daddy, I couldn’t be the person who can make her safe and protected.” 

“She knows who you are, Nick.” Gibbs said. “Camdyn is scared because she is not with her mother. She is hungry, and she is confused.” 

Gibbs grabbed the diaper bag that they brought with the containers of weapons. Inside was a picture of Ellie and Nick from their first undercover assignment. They were arguing, and Abby took the picture. 

“That was one of the first times I knew I loved her. Ellie was so mad that I didn’t stay at the hospital” Nick commented. 

“Here, Nick.” Gibbs gave him the yogurt. “Feed Camdyn”

Nick fed Camdyn and washed her up without incident. And then lifted the tired girl, rocked her to sleep until he was asleep on his shoulder. Nick kissed his daughter’s head and waited for time to get Ellie back.

“Nicholas. I’m sorry for my words” Ziva mentioned as she and Tony came to where he was sitting with Camdyn.

“It’s okay, and I never abandoned her.” Nick said. “I would never abandon her or Ellie.” 

Ziva smiled at the father-daughter duo. She and Tony moved to the kitchen.

McGee looked over and said, “You are good with her, Nick. But we have bigger problems. They are moving Ellie to another place. We need to get her out tonight.”

Nick whispered to Camdyn. “Don’t worry, baby girl, and we will save Mama tonight. Then we will be a family.”


	8. 3 Rs: Rescue, Reparations and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated how I wanted to write this, but this is the one that seemed the most fitting. I wanted to show that yes Nick is a guns-blazing guy but also wanted to show that he knew how dangerous it was to go in guns blazing. Let me know how you like this.

The night that they got Camdyn out and Ellie transferred to another house was one of the longest nights, Nick Torres had ever experience. Camdyn cried all night long; Nick was exhausted; however, his one-year-old, seemed to not want anyone but him. Gibbs and Vance watched Ellie via Satelite’s image, like a hawk. McGee stayed on Computer. And Ziva and Tony followed the van.

Nick walked the hall humming Spanish lullabies hoping Camdyn to stop crying. Nick glanced at his watch, and it was 3 in the morning. 

Lucia watched her brother, her confident younger brother, who was able to solve every problem, except dealing with a screaming toddler. Nick breathed in a steadying breath, and Camdyn picked up on it and screamed louder.

“Come on, Camdyn, you are okay, Shhh. Mama’s fine. We are okay. We will be getting mama back soon,” Nick soothed and kissed his daughter’s downey head. 

“She is sad. She misses her mama. Her world has been turned upside down,” Lucia said quietly, not to startle the two people in the hallway. “She is strong, though.” 

Nick turned to look at his sister. Exhaustion on his face. 

“Are you doing okay?” Lucia asked. 

“I have always hated this hurry up and wait for routine. You know that?” Nick said, Lucia, reached over and took the toddler who slipped her thumb in her mouth and finally able to calm.

“Yep, you are more a break in the doors down kind of person,” Lucia commented. 

Camdyn stared at her father. 

“I don’t know how to be a father?” Nick admitted. 

Lucia responded, “Yes, you do, Don’t be dad. Just start there”.

Camdyn stuck out her arms to go back to Nick, and Nick took his daughter. Camdyn snuggled into her father’s shoulder. 

Nick noticed that Camdyn had a fever. “Hey Luc, She has a temperature. “ 

Lucia turned around and gently placed her hand on the little one’s forehead. “It’s not too bad, just keep an eye on her.”

“Hey, Lucia, when it is time for the extraction, can you keep an eye on her. Keep her safe.” Nick asked

“Of course. But you know that things may Go sideways, are you okay with Camdyn losing both her parents?” Lucia asked. Watching her younger brother go ashen. “Here, why don’t I watch her while you get some sleep.”

“I just need a few hours,” Nick said. And he kissed his daughter on the forehead. The sleep he got was not peaceful, it was tortured. Lucia’s question rolled around in his head. He wasn’t okay if things went sideways, was he okay abandoning Camdyn. And every answer was no. 

When the first streams of sunlight filtered through the old curtains. 

Nick wandered out to where Lucia was asleep on the couch, and Camdyn was sleeping peacefully in the playpen. Nick was thankful that she finally got some sleep. Nick gently checked her fever. It was warmer than before.

Nick wandered to the kitchen, where Gibbs was making coffee. 

“Gibbs, I need to run point with McGee here at HQ. Camdyn has a fever.” Nick said, wasting no time. 

“What ever you need, Torres. Your family is important.” Gibbs responded. “Camdyn needs you if things go sideways. We can get Ellie out with you running point from HQ.”

Suddenly Camdyn cried again, and Nick in 3 strides was scooping the one-year-old, Camdyn snuggled into her father’s arms and brought her to where Gibbs was drinking his coffee. Camdyn smiled a feverish smile at her grandfather. 

Nick sat with her in his lap until Amanda awoke and wanted to play with her. Amanda scooped her up and moved her to another part of the house. Nick, McGee, Ziva, Tony, Vance, and Gibbs went over the plan to get Ellie out. It was a few minutes when Camdyn wandered back in and came up to her father. Suddenly Nick, without even noticing, picked up the one-year-old and deposited her in his lap. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and nestled into her father’s chest.

Ziva smiled at her and held out her hands to hold her, and Nick held her out to Ziva, going over the plan, however, Camdyn yelled, causing the adults to pause and look at the child. Nick pulled her back into his lap. This was the first time Camdyn wanted no one but Nick. Ziva smiled at him. Tony smiled at him, and Gibbs had a stoically proud expression. Nick felt tears prick in his eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the crown of her head. And prayed that his sweet daughter would have her mama back.

It was hours later when Ziva David- Dinozzo was secretly moving through the mansion, to where they were holding Ellie was. Nick opted for getting Ellie quietly and then rushing later to arrest them. So right now, her job to scope out where Ellie was and if she could be moved.

Ziva came into the room where Eleanor was, and she was barely awake, her face bruised, and her leg was bleeding.

“Eleanor, are you alright?” Ziva asked quietly and shook her gently. “Are you able to move. We are going to get you out of here.” 

Ellie opened her eyes and glanced at her friend. “Camdyn?” 

“She is safe, come, my friend. Let’s get you out of here” Ziva untied Ellie and hoisted her up on her shoulder. Ziva leads the incoherent young woman out to the house, down the stairs, as quiet as a mouse. Once out the front door, Tony assisted in carrying. They saved Ellie quietly and efficiently. Nick, Vance, Lucia, Amanda, and Camdyn flew Ellie to the Navy General, where Ellie was whisked away to be stitched up by the doctor. A Friendly Nurse took a look at Camdyn and gave her some fluids and medicine for the slight infection. 

Camdyn clung to Nick as the doctor examined her and screamed, and Nick’s heart broke for the baby. 

Hours later, Camdyn slept. Nick sat with her on his chest. 

Ellie was in another room to not cause more stress. 

Ellie blinked open her eyes and glance around the bland hospital room. This time instead of Gibbs, Vance was sitting there. Someone must have Camdyn because she was nowhere to be seen. 

“Director? Is everyone okay? What happened?” Ellie said quietly as she came too.

“Agent Torres” Vance commented. “I have an apology for you. I have been to you for the last year. And I need to apologize.”

Gibbs came in with a wheelchair. 

“am I going for a Ride? Where is Camdyn?” Ellie asked, glanced around the room.

“Agent Torres is Alive. He is down the hall. He is fine. Camdyn got a slight infection from being held. And She is with him” Vance said as they watched the younger woman, who went pale for a minute, then started pulling out her IVs and started to almost panic.

“Hold on Ellie, we got permission to transfer rooms so you would be in with Camdyn. However, you need to be careful and take the wheelchair over to her room” Gibbs said and pushed the wheelchair closer. 

Ellie agreed to these and was carefully placed into there wheelchair. Gibbs pushed down the hall and stopped at the door. Ellie turned the corner, and suddenly, like the day where she first met Nick, her heart lept into her throat. Nick’s eyes were closed, and Camdyn was asleep on his chest. He looked a little thin, and there was a scar about his eyebrow that wasn’t there before. Ellie’s eyes raked over him. All words lost in her throat.

Gibbs cleared his voice ever the subtle gesture. And Like any Good undercover agent, Nick glanced up his hand tightening on Camdyn and His brown eyes connected with Ellie’s hazel. 

Nick carefully placed a sleeping Camdyn back in the bed and came over to where he could kneel in front of her wheelchair. 

“You are Alive. You are here, and I thought you were dead” Ellie gasped as she reached for his hand. “I buried you” Nick reached up and gently touched her cheek. 

“Vance knew Silva was gunning for me, and Hetty needed someone in California as a car bomb maker. So they had me fake my death. Nobody thought to tell you because no one knew we were married. Please know that everything I did was to keep you safe. Ellie, you are not expendable, Camdyn is not expendable” Nick said with tears in his eyes. “Please forgive me. I love you Ellie”

Ellie felt tears slipped down her cheeks, “I love you. Nick. I’ve missed you” 

Nick Reached up to kiss her in a sweet, home-like wet kiss. Then he wrapped her in a warm embrace where he whispered soothing Spanish words as they both cried. 

After a while, Gibbs cleared his throat again and pointed to the bed. In a matter of minutes, Ellie was comfortable on the bed with Camdyn asleep in her arms. Nick pulled over the plastic chair and clasped hands with his wife. 

Gibbs took the chair near the door and kept watch over the little family.

“We Caught Silva, and Chen, they are going away for a long time. Nick, you are free.” Gibbs said. Ellie smiled, and Nick felt like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. “Also don’t feel like you need to move out right away. My house is your house as long as you need” 

“Thanks Gibbs” Nick commented. 

“I’m going to get some coffee. Nick, you okay watching over these two fine ladies?” Gibbs asked.  
Ellie smirked at Gibbs and said “I can take care of myself” 

Gibbs laughed and walked out the door. 

A silence descended; both Nick and Ellie exhausted from the last few days, but knowing not everything else needed to be figured out right now. 

“I wound’t have made it without Gibbs. “Ellie breathed, and Nick looked at her and felt his heartbreak for her. “I wasn’t strong. I was a mess. The only redeeming grace was Camdyn.”

“She’s beautiful. Ellie. You did such a great job with her” Nick ran his hand through Camdyn’s baby soft curls. 

“She is Torres. All the Good and Bad that comes with it.” Ellie smiled at her sleeping her daughter. Then looked at Nick and unclasped the chain around her neck, “Here you will want this back” 

Nick held out his hand, and his wedding ring still warm from being close to Ellie’s heart the entire time he was gone. Nick slipped it back on his finger, relishing the weight.

“Every day, while I was gone, I took apart every memory, so it was exactly how I remembered. I’ve missed it so much. My feelings haven’t changed. I still want everything with you. Another baby, a house, a dog, a vacation home in the Bahamas. Catching Bad guys and taking names with you.” Nick said as he kissed Ellie’s hand. 

Ellie smiled and felt the tiredness of a year catch up with her.

“Promise me, you will be here when I wake up” Ellie asked. 

“I’ll be here till the end of time, Ellie.” Nick promised and kissed her again. 

Epilogue  
3 years later. 

Ellie glanced around Inclusion Town, where her family played. Camdyn was going down the slide as an almost 4-year-old. Camdyn was sassy, determined, and the apple of her parent’s eyes. Her siblings, Clay and Lottie, twin one-year-olds, were being pushed by their fathers. He was talking to the funny Spanish. 

“Mama?” Camdyn’s voice interrupted her observations. 

“Yes Camdyn?” Ellie glanced at her older daughter listening to her youngest laughter. 

“Can we have Ice Cream?” Camdyn pointed to the ice cream truck.

“No baby girl. It’s almost dinner time” Ellie laughed at her daughter’s appetite. 

“Okay mama, I’ll ask daddy. He will say yes” Camdyn wandered over to where her father was playing with her siblings.

Ellie laughed and called “He’s going to say the same thing” 

Nick watched as his four years approached and asked woefully about Ice Cream. Nick glanced at his mate and knew his daughter was playing them. He responded with the same answer. And also said it was time to leave in 5 minutes. Camdyn wandered off to go down the slide again.

“She is 4 and already knows interrogation techniques” Ellie said as she helped gather up the twin’s belongings. Clayton Jethro Torres and Charlotte Sofia Torres were born, January 1. Being the best gift, their parents had on their anniversary since Nick came back from being undercover. They were known as Clay and Lottie. Clay was bold and loved climbing. Lottie was shy and stayed close to her parents.

“Hey C. it’s time to go” Nick called to Camdyn. Camdyn acknowledged her father, knowing to mind for the first time. 

Ellie swung Clay up before he toddled away, the little boy laughed and kissed Ellie on the cheek.   
“Mama I love you” He said in a small toddler’s voice. Lottie, who grabbed Ellie’s hand, Leaving Nick to carry the park bag. “Mama, I love you more than Clay” Lottie said as they walked back to their car. 

“What about me?” Nick asked, overhearing the conversation.

“I love you too, daddy.” Clay reassured, “But mama’s special.”

Nick laughed as he helped Clay buckle in and then Lottie. “I agree with you, Clay, Your mama, is special” Nick kissed her cheek. Then turned to where Camdyn was going slowly.

“Hey Camdyn, let’s go. You know how your grandfather feels when we are late” Nick called again.

“Come On, Camdyn.” “Camdyn let’s go” The twins called to their big sister. Who smiled at her family and dramatically lept into the car and buckled up her seat. 

Once Ellie and Nick were also buckled in. Ellie looked at Nick and smiled and asked, “Any regrets?”   
Nick smirked at her and responded “Only one”

Ellie’s expression grew serious and questioning. Nick cued up a song that most of the kids were tired of but loved to sing along to.

“We haven’t listened to a baby shark at all today” Nick laughed as he turned up the music as Ellie’s groans were echoed by the children, but so was drowned out by Nick was singing along to the children song. Soon the family was all laughing and singing. Nick, every single day was thankful for his family. Ellie glanced at him and smiled brightly, and silently agreed with Nick’s thoughts family was the most important.


End file.
